


The Field Trip

by deadiepool



Series: irondad n spideyson au [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, also spideypool is a bromance not a romance here, did u know mr. harrington's name was roger??? me neither
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadiepool/pseuds/deadiepool
Summary: To celebrate Midtown's decathlon team's victory at their last tournament, the team takes a field trip to Stark Towers.Peter just hopes no one finds out that there's more to his last name than just Parker.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff
Series: irondad n spideyson au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096076
Comments: 38
Kudos: 390





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy its my turn to do the field trip au :D  
> no but there are so many field trip fics in this fandom it's insane!! but i love them sm so i hope u guys aren't sick of them yet  
> also this series is gonna jump around a lot time wise so that's why it suddenly jumps from peter being a baby in the last fic to teenage peter in this one. i tried to write chronologically but honestly i was just too excited about this idea to not start writing!!  
> anyways that's enough out of me for now. pls enjoy c:

Today was a good day for Peter.

He woke up before his alarm for once and instead of inhaling a single protein bar that barely helped him tide over until lunch time, he was able to enjoy a teetering stack of pancakes with his dad and Pepper. His morning got even better when Tony offered to drop him off at school instead of letting the kid take the subway like he usually did.

Maybe all the good deeds that Peter did as Spider-Man were finally starting to pay off, because the rest of his day went by without a hitch. He breezed through all of his final exams, Flash didn’t bother him once today and there was no Decathlon practice today, meaning he got to go home earlier than he usually did. 

By the time lunch rolled around, Peter was a little shocked that nothing had ruined his day yet. He was waiting for Flash and his minions to come out and ambush him, or for one of Spider-Man’s villains to crash through the cafeteria roof and destroy his high spirits, but neither of those things happened. Instead, he found out that Pepper snuck in a homemade lunch into his backpack. Peter couldn’t help but smile at the sticky note stuck to the side. The note had neat, rounded letters that spelled out, “Good luck! - P” along with a smiley face.

“Dude, you got your lunch packed for you by _Pepper Potts_?!” Ned whisper-shouted despite Peter’s frantic shushing. Of course, no one besides MJ was paying attention to them and she honestly couldn’t care less about Peter’s secret life, so it didn’t really matter if Ned yelled it or not. Still, it didn’t hurt to be cautious. No one was supposed to know that he was actually Peter Stark.

The decision was made a long time ago, back when Peter first came into Tony’s care. Pepper had explained to him that they originally planned to reveal who he was once Tony got used to being a father, but then Tony went missing and the reveal was delayed. Then Tony became Iron Man and it was decided that they would never tell the world about Peter because doing so would be putting a hit on his head.

Peter was actually kind of grateful that no one knew he was a Stark. Being Peter Parker meant everyone believed that he was a totally normal kid who lived in a tiny apartment with his aunt in Queens and no one would try to suck up to you because your dad was a billionaire who saves the world occasionally. It also meant that no one knew he was Spider-Man.

A pair of snapping fingers in his face pulled him out of his thoughts. Peter saw that MJ was now sitting across from him. She had her head resting on one hand while her other was pulling away from Peter’s face and moving to rest on her now-shut book. She had a small smirk on her face and Peter could feel his cheeks turning red as he internally marveled at her beauty.

“Were you paying attention to anything I was saying?” She asked, her tone filled with amusement. Peter began trying to stutter out an apology but she just waved her hand at him. “Whatever, just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She said to him ominously.

Peter scrunched up his nose in confusion and opened his mouth to ask MJ what the hell she was saying, but Ned gave him a small nudge and showed Peter his phone screen, which was on a site with hundreds of Lego sets listed. Once the bell rang and signaled the end of lunch, Peter had totally forgotten what MJ had told him.

* * *

“If you’re in Academic Decathlon, please stay a couple of minutes after class!” Mr. Harrington called out over the bell ringing. “I have something to give to you guys.”

Peter groaned and slumped in his chair, but obeyed his teacher’s command. Mr. Harrington went through more trouble than the average school teacher, so the man deserved that much.

After the non-decathlon students made their way out of the classroom, Mr. Harrington stood up and began handing out a sheet of paper to the students who stayed behind.

“This form needs to be signed and returned by the end of the school day tomorrow if you wish to attend the field trip to the Stark Tower.” Peter froze in his seat at Mr. Harrington’s words. _Stark Industries? What in the world was he talking about?_

“Stark Industries was kind enough to give us a tour of the tower, as a congratulations for winning your last tournament. I suppose we can thank Mr. Parker for that.” Mr. Harrington explained, giving a nod to him and Peter managed a small smile at his words.

Mr. Harrington was the only one who knew that the Stark Internship was a front for Peter being Tony’s son. He accidentally found out when he walked in on Happy and Peter talking in the boy’s bathroom at Midtown. One thing led to another and eventually, Peter was forced to tell Mr. Harrington the truth before he called the cops on Happy.

 _But why did Tony approve of a Midtown field trip to home?_ Peter wondered. The man was just as concerned with keeping Peter’s heritage under the wraps as Peter was, so it didn’t make sense to do something as risky as this.

Peter ended up getting his answers at dinner that night. 

“So how was school?” Tony asked through a mouthful of carbonara that Pepper had made them for dinner that night.

“It was alright.” Peter replied in between him inhaling the food. “I found out that I’m going on a field trip in two days.”

“Slow down, honey.” Pepper warned, giving the teenager a stern look. “As glad as I am that you’re loving my carbonara, I don’t want you to start choking.”

Peter reluctantly obliged, but it was worth the effort when he saw Pepper’s happy smile. Tony continued to obliviously gorge down the carbonara next to Peter until Pepper gave him a sharp elbow in his side.

“Ow!” Tony mumbled while rubbing the sore spot. “What was that for?”

Pepper ignored her fiancé’s question and kept her attention on Peter. “Where to?”  
“Stark Tower.” Peter replied without a second thought.

Everyone at the table froze at his words. Peter slowly looked up from his food to look at his parents and was met with the most unexpected, confusion reactions from both of them.

Tony looked worried, as if he had no clue about the field trip. He was worrying his lower lip with his teeth while looking at Peter, probably thinking about their big secret. Pepper, on the other hand, looked like she was the cat that ate the canary.

It then hit Peter that his father wasn’t the one who had offered the tour.

“It was you!” Peter cried, standing up quickly and looking at Pepper in shock. “You planned the field trip, didn’t you?”

Pepper raised her hands but her smug expression never faded. “Guilty as charged.”

“Why?” Tony asked, his voice now sharp. It wasn’t like Pepper to make such risky decisions, especially when it came to their family, so Peter understood why his dad sounded angry.

Pepper sighed and looked down at her pasta, poking at it with her fork. “I know that your school doesn’t believe in the internship.” She said in a low voice, making Peter go rigid with anxiety.

“What?” Tony now turned to Peter, his face twisted into a concerned expression. “Why don’t they believe you? We gave them the paperwork and everything.”

“It wasn’t enough.” Pepper continued, also looking up with Peter but with a hopeful expression. “I knew you were getting some flack for it, so I thought that maybe if we brought a few of your classmates and teachers here and proved that you do have an internship then those kids would leave you alone!”

Peter sighed and sat back down. He reached over to grab one of Pepper’s hands and gave her a shaky smile. 

“Technically they aren’t wrong about the internship being real, but I know that you were just trying to help.” Peter said, squeezing her hand gently. “Thank you for that Pepper. I’m sorry I started accusing you.”

“As am I.” Tony piped up, sliding his chair closer to his fiancée and pulling her into his side. “I can’t wait to see those little snot-faced shits to eat their words when we prove them wrong.”

“You’re both forgiven.” Pepper said with a smile before slapping Tony on the chest with her free hand. “And mind your language! Little pitchers have big ears, remember?”  
“I’m not little, I’m sixteen!” Peter whined, making Pepper and Tony laugh.

“Whatever you say kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed this chapter!! pls leave some kudos/comments if u did c:


	2. Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a better way to kick off a Stark Tower than with everyone's favorite (non) Stark Industries employee, Natasha Romanoff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe that there are a gazillion field trip fics and not a single one has natasha as a tour guide??? we're missing out on a golden opportunity here yall NATASHA WAS A FORMER SI EMPLOYEE SHES TOTALLY QUALIFIED TO GIVE A TOUR RIGHT??  
> anyway i decided to remedy the situation by making my own fic n giving her the title of tour guide. yes, this was the main reason why i wanted to write this fic. no i have not really planned anything past this point. but that's not stopping me from writing this fic >:3  
> enough talking, pls read the chapter!! i hope you enjoy it c:

Despite his initial reaction to the field trip, Peter was actually rather excited about it the morning of. Even though he’s known Ned for almost half his life and MJ for a little less, neither one of his friends had come over before and he was glad that they finally got to come over, even if they couldn’t really go up to the private floors for the tour. There would be more opportunities for a proper hang out someday, but until then his friends would have to settle for the tour.

Peter sleepily stumbled into the kitchen to see Steve hovering over the stove, making pancakes. The rest of the Avengers and Pepper were sat at the table, having a lively discussion about whether or not a pancake was a cake.

“It’s bread!” Bruce said, slamming his hands down on the table. In any other circumstance this may have been concerning to Peter, but he was too tired to care at the moment.

“There’s no yeast. Bread needs yeast.” Tony calmly responded as he drowned his stack of pancakes in syrup. Peter wrinkled his nose at the sight. Wade recently lectured him on the difference between pure, authentic maple syrup from Canada and the buttery, maple-less fraud that Americans claimed to be maple syrup. He then forced Peter to eat pancakes with both kinds of syrup and Peter ended up agreeing with Wade that Canadian maple syrup was better. 

“Good morning Peter.” Steve greeted the teenager when he made his way over to the kitchen counter. Peter grunted in response as he grabbed a cup and poured orange juice into it, chugging it down the same way Tony does with his coffee. Steve chuckled and turned his attention back to his pancake.

“You need help?” Peter finally asked a couple of minutes, after he finally started to wake up.

Steve shook his head. “I’m pretty much done, I only have a little batter left.” He said. “Why don’t you grab some and dig in? You have to get to school early for your field trip, right?”

Peter froze and looked up at Steve in absolute horror. “You know about it?!”

“We all do.” Peter turned around to see all of the Avengers looking at him from the table, smirks on all of their faces. “Your dad is not very good at keeping secrets.” Natasha said in an amused tone.

“I’ll have you know that I am very good at keeping secrets.” Tony sniffed haughtily. Peter shot him a glare and Tony dropped the facade. “Alright, maybe I’m not so great. But what’s the big deal, kid? Wouldn’t you want to show those little snots--” Pepper elbowed him sharply, making Tony cough and correct himself. “Sorry, your _classmates_ \-- that you know the Avengers?”

“No!” Peter exclaimed. “That would be the last thing I want! I have a secret identity to keep, remember?”

The only response he received from the heroes were blank stares. It was then Peter realized that none of them, not a single one of them would understand because they were all horrible at keeping their identities a secret. Peter sighed and plopped himself down at the table, halfheartedly digging into his pancakes. Today was going to be a long day

* * *

Pepper slowed the car into a stop when they were a few meters away from the school. From where they were, they could see Peter’s decathlon team standing in a crowd outside the entrance while the bus was parked right in front of them. Peter heaved a long sigh before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door.

“Honey, wait!” Pepper called and Peter bent down while holding the car door open to look at her. “I know you’re nervous about being compromised, but you know that we will do everything to make sure that doesn’t happen, right?”

Peter sighed again before giving her a smile. “I know. I just can’t help but be a little nervous, you know? How could Peter Parker possibly know the Avengers? It just sounds crazy when I say it aloud!”

“Because Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s personal intern who helps him upgrade Avengers tech.” Pepper replied as she reached out and grabbed Peter’s free hand. “No one will find out anything that they shouldn’t. I _will_ make sure no one finds out.”

Peter somehow felt reassured when she said that. Pepper never said anything that she didn’t mean and he knew that she was more than capable of protecting Peter, so if she said that no one would find out that he’s Spider-Man, then he believed her.

“Okay.” He replied, adjusting their hands so that he could give her hand a gentle squeeze. “I guess I’ll see you soon then.”

“See you soon.” Pepper echoed, pulling her hand back to let Peter shut the door and join his teammates. Ned came up to him with MJ right beside him as Peter watched Pepper’s car pull away.

“Dude, was that Miss Potts?” Ned asked, to which Peter smiled and nodded.

MJ’s eyes narrowed at Peter and for a second it looked like she was actually going to murder him or something. She finally relaxed a bit when Peter gulped nervously.

“I want an interview with her.” Was her explanation for the threatening look. Peter just gave her a nod and hoped that Pepper could spare some time for MJ’s interview because he did not want to suffer from MJ’s wrath.

The hairs on Peter’s neck stood up as his spider-sense started blaring in his head and he barely managed to stop himself from reacting when someone shoved him from behind. Hard.

“Well if it isn’t Puny Parker.” Flash sneered from where he stood above Peter. “Ready to show us how real your internship is?” He taunted, crossing his arms while a smug smirk formed on his face.

Peter felt his face heat up when he heard the whispering and giggles from the decathlon team. He tried his best to avoid tuning into their conversations, the last thing he needed was to hear more about how lame he was or how the internship was fake. He gratefully accepted the hand that Ned held out to him and got up off the ground.

“You know,” MJ began, giving Flash the murderous glare she had given Peter only moments before. “Just because your dumb ass didn’t get an internship at Stark Industries doesn’t mean Peter couldn’t have gotten one either. After all, he is here because he’s actually smart. Very much unlike the majority of you, who need mommy and daddy to buy your way into this school.” The last part made everyone around them shut up immediately. Flash glared at MJ for a moment before letting out a scoff.

“Whatever, Jones.” He said, moving away from the three of them. “You’ll regret hanging out with Penis once the truth comes out.”

“Actually, I don’t think I will.” MJ replied, but this time her words were directed at Peter. She then stepped closer to him to examine his hands, which were covered in scrapes from catching himself before he face-planted into concrete.

“T-Thank you.” Peter stuttered out, knowing his face must be bright red but not from embarrassment this time. “You didn’t have to do that.”

MJ just shrugged. “I wanted to. Besides, someone needed to put him in his place, so I probably would’ve done it eventually.” She replied quietly, giving him a small smile. She then began rummaging in her bag and pulled out a small first aid kit.

“You carry that around?” Ned asked, confused. Peter was confused as well. There was probably a first aid kit on the bus and there would be supplies at Stark Tower if someone were to get hurt.

“I started carrying one after the Washington trip.” MJ explained as she cleaned Peter’s scrapes and wrapped them in gauze. “You can never be too careful.”

The three of them fell into a tense silence as they remember what happened in the elevator that day. Even though MJ hadn’t been in the elevator herself, the event clearly shook her up enough to start taking extra precautions, especially for her peers. Peter couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her carrying around a first aid kit just in case one of their classmates needed it. Maybe she wasn’t as cold as she led everyone to believe.

The doors to the bus finally opened and out came Mr. Harrington, clipboard in hand. “Alright everyone!” He called, gathering the attention of all the students. “We need to get going or we’ll be late.”

Everyone began to pile on the bus and Ned, MJ and Peter managed to snag a spot in the backseat together. Peter was sandwiched between Ned and MJ, but he didn’t mind it. For the entire bus ride he talked with Ned, their conversations mainly focused on either Star Wars or Spider-Man. MJ would look up from her book and add her own two cents from time to time. 

Eventually, the bus rolled to a stop and the team looked out their windows to see Stark Tower in all its glory. Peter smiled when he heard the gasps of awe and excited whispers that spread across the entire bus. Watching people react to the tower never got old, no matter how many times he’s seen it.

“Remember, don’t touch anything and please don’t break anything.” Mr. Harrington warned the group while they all gathered their things. “The school cannot afford a lawsuit. Not again.”

As the decathlon team made their way off the bus, a woman with blonde hair made their way over to them. As she got closer, Peter noticed that she was wearing a black two piece business suit that looked similar to the ones Pepper usually wore to work. Something about her hair seemed off to him as well. It looked like it didn’t fit her, like the woman was wearing a wig or something. Peter brushed off these observations. A lot of the employees looked pretty similar, so maybe he was thinking she was someone else.

“Welcome Midtown!” The blonde woman greeted cheerfully. Her voice had traces of a Southern accent. “My name is Samantha and I’ll be your tour guide today.”

Even though Peter knows he’s probably never met Samantha before today, he couldn’t shake off the fact that there was something about their tour guide that seemed so familiar. Maybe it was her appearance, or the way she held herself, or even the hand gestures she used as she talked. Peter unconsciously moved closer to the front, trying to get a better look at her face. Suddenly, her eyes darted over to him and he instantly knew who the woman really was.

“Natasha?” Peter blurted out before slapping a hand over his mouth. All of his classmates turned their heads around to stare at him in confusion. Minus Ned, of course. He could hear his best friend whisper-shouting, “Is that actually _the_ Black Widow?!” from the back of the group.

 _Way to go, Parker!_ He cheered himself sarcastically. _How’s that for inconspicuous?_

Natasha sighed as she pulled off her blonde wig, shaking her head to let her red hair fall loosely around her shoulders.

“How’d you know it was me?” She asked in an exasperated tone with her hands on her hips.

Peter looked down at his shoes and began fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt to avoid making eye contact with his classmates. “Your eyes.” He said simply, causing Natasha to let out a snort.

“I knew I should’ve worn contacts. You’ve known me for too long, mini-me.” She joked.

His classmates became eerily silent at her words and Peter snapped his head up only to see his entire class gaping at him while Natasha gave him a smug look. She winked at him before clapping her hands to get the team’s attention again.

“Now that Peter has blown my cover, how about we get this tour started?” She asked the group. All of the students immediately forgot what Natasha had said seconds ago and began cheering. Once she stepped aside, Peter’s teammates rushed through the entrance, leaving Peter alone outside with Natasha.

“Now all my teammates think I’m the illegitimate child of Black Widow. Great.” Peter said dryly. Natasha laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, shaking him gently.

“Relax, they’ve already forgotten about it.” She assured him, but Peter still wasn’t convinced.

“Sure. But if it gets out that you have a secret child and there are photos of me in the tabloids, you’re taking the blame for it.”

Natasha simply threw her head back, laughing as Peter led the two of them inside the building.

 _Hopefully this is the worst of it_ , Peter thought to himself. 

As if she could read his thoughts, Natasha said, “Don’t waste your energy hoping that this is the last of our antics. This is probably the least worst thing so far.” She gave him a mischievous smile. Peter just sighed as he dragged her along. 

Today was going to be a _long_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave kudos and/or comments to let me know what you think so far!! :D


	3. Wade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little complicated when the chaotic good Avengers trainee and new SHIELD agent, Deadpool, enters the scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggled with this chapter so much my god. i think i've rewritten this like 5 time now?? and i'm still a bit iffy about it. but i dont have much time to work on it again thanks to college >:( maybe i should've taken out the wade chapter entirely, but eh. too late now.  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless!! also happy late wandavision day!!

“These passes will give you access to the levels you’re going to for the tour.” Happy explained as he dropped a box filled with badges into Natasha’s arms. “If you’re caught without a pass at any point during the tour, security will have to escort you out of the building. So, keep your passes somewhere visible on yourself and don’t lose them. Got it? Good. I'm off.” He said, ignoring the daggers in Natasha's eyes as he walked off to the elevators.  


“When I call your name, please come up to get your pass.” Mr. Harrington called out in his usual monotone voice. “Brown, Abe…”

One by one, each of the students were called and received a pass from Natasha. All except Peter, of course. Happy made him a badge when he was 9 years old and first moved into newly rebuilt Stark Towers after the Battle of New York. Peter pulled his badge out of his backpack, smiling at the worn stickers and doodles that decorated his badge for the past several years. 

“Your fake badge won’t work, Parker.” Flash hissed from behind him. “I can’t wait to see your ass get handed to you once Black Widow figures out that you’re lying.”

Peter sighed and did his best to ignore the scathing comments coming from Flash and focused on Ned, who was rambling on about all the possible heroes they could meet on the tour.

“Do you think we’ll see Thor? Or what about Bruce Banner? Oh my god, can we meet Tony Stark?!” Ned practically squealed and Peter couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s excitement. 

“I doubt we’ll meet anyone else.” Peter replied, sounding more confident than he actually felt. He hoped that Natasha was just an outlier, because she somehow knew everything that went on in everyone’s lives and loved to meddle when she could. 

“Dude, is that…” Ned trailed off, watching something in complete awe. Peter followed his gaze and froze when he spotted a familiar red and black costume.

“Oh no.” Peter panicked and waved his arms frantically at Natasha to get her attention before aggressively pointing to Deadpool, who was sitting in one of the waiting chairs and drawing something with crayons while whistling a tune. Natasha’s eyes widened a bit, a rare show that she was not expecting Wade to be at the tour at the moment.

“This is taking a bit longer than I thought it would! Why don’t I just use my pass to let everyone into the elevator and we can continue handing out badges in there?” Natasha said, her smile still intact. Peter was always in awe of how Natasha managed to stay cool in situations like these. This is usually the part where Peter messes up big time.

Natasha strode over to the elevator and held up her pass to the scanner above the elevator doors. A blue light appeared and shone over the pass before the elevator doors opened.

“Good morning, Agent Romanoff. Where would you like to go today?” FRIDAY asked sweetly. Peter’s classmates stared up at the roof in complete awe. 

“Level 2 would be great.” Natasha began, shoving her pass into one of her compartments on her belt. “And let these kids, would you? I’m taking them on a tour.”

“I’m afraid I cannot do that, Agent Romanoff.” FRIDAY replied, sounding apologetic. “Only Boss, Boss Lady and Mini Boss have the ability to override my protocols. “Stupid Stark.” Natasha muttered under her breath. “If he doesn’t upgrade our badges soon, I swear I’ll…” She then shook her head to clear her thoughts before turning around and gesturing Peter to come up. Peter avoided looking at everyone as he made his way to the elevator and held up his pass to the scanner.  


Natasha sighed and turned around, gesturing Peter to come up. Peter avoided looking at everyone as he made his way to the elevator and held up his pass to the scanner.

“Welcome, Peter. Shall I inform Boss of your arrival?”

Peter shook his head before realizing that FRIDAY can’t actually see him. “Uh, no thanks FRI. I’m just here on a field trip. Speaking of which, can you let my classmates into the elevator? We’re kind of in a hurry here.” Peter said, glancing behind him to make sure that Wade hadn’t noticed them yet.

“No way Pe-- Parker can override Tony Stark’s AI.” Flash scoffed. “That pass is so--

“Of course, Peter.” FRIDAY interrupted Flash and the elevator doors slid open. “Enjoy your field trip.”

“Thanks FRIDAY.” Peter smiled and entered the elevator. 

Peter’s teammates stared at him in shock, their jaws practically on the floor. Peter would have laughed if he wasn’t so scared of them finding out the truth about him. 

“Hurry up and get on.” Natasha snapped at the students, startling them out of their shock. The team slowly shuffled into the elevator, all of them giving Peter strange looks, as if they couldn’t recognize him anymore, but Peter simply stared ahead and ignored the looks.

As the last person entered the elevator, the doors began to slide shut. Peter let out a sigh of relief, finally feeling like he could relax for the first time he entered the building.

The relief didn’t last long however.

“HOLD THE DOOOORS!” Wade screamed from outside the elevator, causing Peter to groan and look up to the ceiling.

“FRIDAY, can you hurry up and close the doors?” Peter asked urgently, feeling anxiety claw up his throat again.

“I’m sorry, Peter, but it seems as though Agent Wilson has something important to discuss with Captain Rogers.” Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Why couldn’t he just have a normal field trip for once in his life?

“Wait, did you just say Captain America is in the Tower?” Cindy Moon asked. “Does that mean all of the Avengers are here?”

“I’m afraid I cannot disclose that information.”

“FRIDAY, could you please answer the question?” Peter asked in the most polite tone he could muster up at the moment. It wasn’t necessary, but he always felt bad later on if he was rude to the AI.

The AI hesitated for a moment before obliging Peter’s request. “There are currently five Avengers in the building and one trainee.” 

Peter felt fear wash over him at the revelation. There was no possible way for him to hide from five Avengers! By the end of this trip, everyone would definitely figure out who he was.

“Trainee? Who’s the trainee?” This time it was Charles who spoke up.

Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal Deadpool, who had a Slurpee in one hand and his access badge in the other. He continued to suck on his Slurpee obnoxiously loud as he looked around the elevator, the whites of his mask going wide with surprise.

“Did I accidentally teleport to a kindergarten classroom?” He asked after pulling up from the straw. Peter sighed again and prayed to Thor, Loki, or whatever other gods there were to have mercy on his poor soul by stopping his class from encountering more Avengers. Or trainees.

“FRIDAY just close the door on him, please.” Peter begged, and Wade’s face (mask?) brightened when he saw the teenager.

“Hey kid! Shouldn’t you be at your lame nerd school by now?” Wade asked cheerfully, oblivious to the hoard of students from the said “lame nerd school.”

“He’s on a field trip.” Natasha butted in, saving Peter from the embarrassment of having to lie about how he knew an ex-mercenary and turned SHIELD agent. “You’re wasting our time, get on the elevator or you’ll have to wait for the next one.”

“Don’t mind if I do!” Wade skipped into the elevator, shoving a few students out of the way so he could stand next to Peter. “So… field trip, huh?”

“What about it?” Peter whispered to him.

“Oh nothing. Just, don’tcha think it’s kind of funny that you’re on a field trip where you’re gonna tour your own ho-”

Peter grabbed Wade’s shoulder and pulled him down to his height, glaring at the masked man. “Listen to me, Wade.” He ground out, squeezing the man’s arm hard enough to make Wade squeak. “If you even  _ think _ about exposing either one of my identities--”

“Woah woah, hey! Do you really think I’d do that to you?” Wade asked, and Peter could see the hurt expression on Wade’s mask. “I know I’m a little fucked up in the ol noggin, but I can keep a secret or two.”

Peter sighed and let go of the man’s shoulder. “Sorry, I know you wouldn’t do that to me.” He mumbled, looking down at his worn out Converse shamefully. “I just-- I’m scared, Wade. This is my home! They could figure out the truth and then things will never be the same and--”

“Hey.” Wade placed a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder. “None of that’s gonna happen, okay? I’ll make sure of it.”

“No unaliving.” Peter said immediately, mostly out of habit. Wade rolled his eyes (seriously, how did he get his mask to be so expressive?) and straightened up.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Can I at least rough up that Flash kid a bit?”

“What? Why?”

Wade scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I saw the stuff the kid said to you in the lobby. He shouldn’t get away with shit like that.”

Peter rubbed his temples, remembering that Wade was good at lip reading thanks to both his past in the Special Ops and Clint. Of course he knew what Flash was saying to him.

“Plus, this isn’t the first time he’s been a dick to you.” Wade added. “I say he deserves to get the ass beating of his lifetime.”

“No, no ass beatings.” Peter said, ignoring Wade giggles and his immature, “I made you say ass!” remark. “Just let me deal with him, okay? It’s better if I’m the one getting picked on, I can handle it.”

Wade sobered up from his laughing fit and looked at the teenager with a sympathetic expression. “Being the hero doesn’t mean you have to be a punching bag for bullies, kid. You have to show that fucker who's the boss and put him in his place.”

Peter couldn’t help snort at his words. “Thanks, Wade.”

“No problem! What are best bros for, huh?” Wade said, throwing an arm around Peter’s neck and pulling him close. For once, Peter didn’t fight his grip. He simply sighed and let Wade give him a noogie as the elevator doors opened.

“Oooh that’s cue!” Wade cried, letting Peter go suddenly and causing the teenager to fall on the ground with an undignified yelp. “Whoopsies, my bad. Anyways, I’ll see you kiddies never! Bye Peter-Man!” He called, skipping out the doors while loudly sucking on his Slurpee again.   


“Bye  _ trainee _ !” Peter called back tauntingly, grinning when he heard a few nasty swears come out of Wade before the elevator doors shut again.   


“So are we just going to ignore the fact that Peter and Deadpool are on a first name basis?” Betty asked finally. Before Peter or Natasha could say anything, MJ stepped in.

“Yeah, we are.” She said, looking around the elevator with a bored expression on her face. “I doubt Deadpool would take kindly to us poking around Peter’s life, especially where he’s involved.”

Everyone gulped nervously at the implied threat and left Peter alone after that. MJ then held her hand out to Peter, which he took gratefully. “Thank you.” He said, looking at her in amazement.

MJ simply smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. “Don’t mention it. But now you owe me an interview with Black Widow too.” She said, pointing a finger at him.

“I think I can arrange that.” Peter said with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave kudos and/or comments!! they keep me motivated to keep on writing :D


	4. Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sees an old friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: WANDAVISION SPOILERS UP AHEAD!!
> 
> it's been so long!! hello everyone!!  
> thank you so much for your support on this story so far! i cannot believe that this story is close to 300 kudos already, thank you so much for that!!  
> you'll notice that i've changed some of the tags and lowered the chapter number. if you're curious as to why, check out the end notes after you read the chapter. if not, just read the chapter and be on your merry way.  
> also excuse any mistakes (if there are any), i wrote this all in one sitting and it's currently 11 pm and it's finals week for me so i am too Exhausted quadruple check this for errors.

Things were rather calm after the accidental Deadpool encounter. Peter was actually starting to relax and enjoy the tour. Natasha took them to some of the hot spots in the tower, like the giant arc reactor model and some of the low access labs.

Even though Peter didn’t swing by those labs often, the interns still recognized him and treated him like an old friend. Peter couldn’t help but feel a stab of satisfaction when he caught the Flash eyeing him as the interns around him laughed at some stupid pun he made. He looked like he just swallowed a sour lemon.

“It was nice of you guys to drop by and visit us!” An intern said to the class as they were saying their goodbyes. “Especially you, Peter. Feel free to come again soon.”

“Sure thing!” Peter told her with a smile, ignoring the persistent elbowing he received from Ned.

“Okay kids, back on the elevator.” Natasha called out, waving his classmates past the metal doors.

“Welcome back Agent Romanoff. Where shall I take you next?” FRIDAY asked her politely, a faint Irish accent in her tone. Peter wondered why Tony decided to give FRIDAY an Irish accent. He’d have to remember to ask his dad about that later.

“The Shrine, please.” Natasha replied. 

“Of course.” FRIDAY said as the elevator began to smoothly descend upward.

“I wasn’t aware that we were getting a tour of the Shrine.” Mr. Harrington confessed to her, sounding a bit flustered. 

Natasha snorted at him. “I’m an Avenger. I can literally take you guys anywhere in this building.”

“Can we see the living quarters?” Someone asked, setting off a chain reaction of excited murmurs among the students. 

“Nope.” Natasha said, popping the p. “Now hurry up and get in. I don’t have all day.”

“Sure you don’t.” Peter mumbled under his breath, still annoyed about how Natasha hijacked his class tour. Unlucky for him, Natasha was close enough to hear him. 

“Watch your mouth, Parker.” Natasha said while narrowing her eyes at him. “I still reserve grounding rights over you.”

“Pepper took those from you.”

“Well, Tony gave me them back.”

“Tony literally has no say in anything. Pepper’s the alpha dog.”

The two of them laughed at Peter’s last comment, completely oblivious to the confusion of their classmates.

The elevator slowly moved to a stop and the doors slid open to reveal the Shrine.

“Woah…” Ned breathed next to Peter, looking around the room in awe.

“Yeah.” Peter agreed.

Even though Peter had probably been here dozens of times, it still never failed to impress him. The Shrine was a large room that had a row of mannequins lined up against the wall on one side of the room, each of them wearing old costumes that all of the Avengers have worn at some point. In front of each costume was a stand that explained which Avenger wore the costume and the specific purpose the costume had, if there was one.

On the other side of the room were glass displays that showcased various weapons and artifacts the heroes collected from their battles over the years. Most of them were fake, like Loki’s sceptre and the Infinity Stone gauntlet. A few displays were real though, like the first prototype of Natasha’s widow bites. A screen was next to each of the displays, showcasing videos of them in action.

The class’ joyful whispers slowly died down as they neared the end of the room, which is where the memorials were. Holograms of fallen heroes stood tall before them, each of them with an explanation of who they were and what they died for on the stand in front of them.

Peter took a deep breath and let it out slowly, staring up at heroes he never got to meet.

Dr. Ho Yinsen, the man who saved his father’s life and inspired him to become Iron Man. Dr. Abraham Erskine, the man who turned Steve into a super soldier and gave the world Captain America. Director Peggy Carter and Colonel Chester Phillips, both allies of Captain America in World War II and co-founders of SHIELD. Loki, the trickster thief who gave his own life for his brother and people. Heimdall. Gamora. Yondu. The Ancient One. Pietro.

Peter’s gaze finally landed on Vision and he was surprised to see someone standing in front of his hologram. He moved closer to see that it was Wanda. She was wearing faded jeans with a ratty hoodie, and the hood was pulled up over her head, hiding her face from the rest of his class.

Peter hadn’t spoken to Wanda since she came back from New Jersey. He hadn’t been told much about what happened in Westview, but he could guess it was a result of her struggling with her grief after losing Vision.

He quietly moved next to her, not saying a word when she turned away from the memorial to look at him. He could feel her staring at him intensely for a few minutes, and he was about to back away before she spoke.

“You haven’t aged.” She said, her voice sounded rough from lack of use.

“A perk from being blipped, I guess.” Peter replied as he turned to look at her. He sounded rather lighthearted for someone who was talking about his own death. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Don’t start lying to me now, Parker.” Wanda said in what sounds like a menacing tone, but he could hear the underlying amusement in her voice.

Peter shrugged and smiled at her. The two of them turn their attention back to Vision’s memorial again.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked softly. He turned to look at her again, but she continued staring at Vision.

“No.” She said after quietly contemplating his question for a few moments. “But I think I will be. Someday.”

“I think you will be too.” Peter agreed. “I’ll be here for you if you ever want to talk about it. Any of it.”

Wanda took one of his hands into hers, squeezing it gently. “Thank you.” She whispered out.

“Of course.” Peter replied, squeezing her hand back.

The two of them stood there for another few more quiet moments, holding hands while looking at the hologram of Vision.

“We had children.” Wanda finally spoke up again. “Billy and Tommy. They’re twins.”

“That’s-- that’s amazing Wanda! Congratulations!” Peter exclaimed and Wanda couldn’t help but grin at that.

“Thank you. You could meet them, you know. If you wanted to.”

“What, you think I’ll say no?” Peter scoffed. “Of course I want to. I’m gonna be the coolest uncle ever!” 

Wanda let out a deep sigh. “Oh god, not this again…”

“Again?” Peter wrinkled his nose in confusion.

Wanda shot him an exasperated look. “It’s a long story. A _very_ long story.”

“Tell me over lunch then!” Peter said eagerly, tugging Wanda away from the memorial. “I have so much to catch you up on anyway, you missed so much when you were gone.”

Wanda let herself be dragged away by the excited boy, looking over her shoulder to look at Vision’s memorial one last time as she walked out of the Shrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... wandavision, huh?  
> it was truly a masterpiece. i never expected to love it so much but here we are. i couldn't help but write a little blurb with peter and wanda post wv because wanda needs all the love and support. it may have messed with the set up of this universe a little bc iw and endgame weren't supposed to happen here but shhhh... enjoy the wholesome content.  
> anyway i decided to take out clint and bruce's chapters because honestly, i know next to nothing about them and i'm terrified of writing them.  
> anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! pls leave some kudos and/or comments if you did c:
> 
> psst! come over and chat with me on [tumblr!](https://deadiepool.tumblr.com/)


End file.
